The Dance
by MiyuYasha
Summary: Nami finds a wealthy man is holding a grand ball. She wishes to attend to steal his riches but doesn’t wish to be embarrassed by her mostly male crew. Includes other characters. Two chapters.
1. Prince Zehn?

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights to One Piece enterprise.

The Dance

Summary: Nami finds a wealthy man is holding a grand ball. She wishes to attend to steal his riches but doesn't wish to be embarrassed by her mostly male crew.

"Iya!" Nami looked at the small poster on the side of the white brick building "A grand ball held by the great Prince Zehn!"

"Nami? Do you know this 'Zehn'?"

"No, but he's a prince Zoro! That means he's loaded!" Zoro sighed as Sanji read the notice.

"AH! Nami-san! I will be glad to accompany you to such a wonderful occasion"

"It doesn't look to fun" Luffy frowned from his place in between Robin and Chopper.

"There will be a full food buffet…for free" Nami read the paper slyly.

"Yosh! When is it?"

"Tonight…AH! We'll never be ready in time! Chopper! Robin? Will you two go find the supplies?"

"Umm…okay" Chopper was confused and Robin just took the list and left with him.

"Will be back later" Nami had figured Robin didn't want to attend and Chopper didn't care either way, and she was perfectly right.

"Okay," she looked at the boys "by tonight you will be perfect, proper, men with a purpose in the cultured world!" She got a crazed look in her eyes as the four remembered what it was like before Robin and Chopper.

"Wait…why do we have to go?" Usopp questioned the Nami-monster bravely.

"Because, If you don't…well just say I know what you do alone…or when your drunk… and Zoro your just a retard anyway.

"…HEY!" his slow reaction time allowed Nami to list everything she had to 'accomplish' by seven tonight.

"Okay, you'll need tuxedos, bathes, dates, dance lessons, and attitude adjustments!" she added the latter when the four tried to escape.

"Heh" Luffy smiled as Nami grabbed them and tied then to the main mast.

"You think this will hold me?" Zoro glared at Nami as she tightened the rope.

"Well you aren't trying to escape" Zoro lightly blushed "I think Zoro actually wants to go!"

"No- I just- I"

"Stay here, escape and know the consequences" The one good thing about Nami doing all the washing and patching, is knowing each size of every crew member's body. She'd memorized all the shapes and sizes which would make it easy to buy them something semi suitable for the ball. She found herself so involved in making her crew acceptable, she completely forgot the treasure. She was determined to get them to have a wonderful time and not look like idiots tonight.

Walking out of the small shop with her dress and the fours' suits she figured she might get them dates (keeping Sanji for herself, tee hee!). 'Where can I find 3 girls without dates if the whole town is going to this ball?'

"Maybe if you didn't dress and ACT like the town bicycle, Is-ri, someone might ask you"

"But now one's asked you yet Kilara!"

"Because I'm evil"

"Hey guys"

"Hi Velrana" the girl named Kilara spoke.

"What's wrong with Is-ri"

"I have no date!"

"…neither do I!" Velrana and Is-ri cried on each other while Kilara looked at Nami with questionable eyes.

"Excuse me…" Nami walked over timidly. "Wanted to know if you girls might go to the ball with my friends who don't have dates"

"Are they freaks?" Is-ri asked blinking away her former anime tears.

"Well…yes but-"

"Perfect" Velrana and Is-ri spoke.

"No"

"NO! Why not Kilara?"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are!" The two girls turned into evil demons and glared at her.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Nami was scared but she didn't have time to dilly dally with two idiots and their sane friend. She had her own idiots to deal with.

"Well if she's not going I have to go find another girl"

"Wait! She'll go!"

"…Fine, but I'm his escort not his Date"

"Okay!" Nami figured this saved her from an hour of looking for a new girl. "Would you like to come meet them?"

"YES!" Velrana and Is-ri yelled in delight.

"Let me warn you, they can't dance …yet, but I will teach them"

"We can help" Kilara stood up.

"Actually" Velrana turned her attention to the ground and Is-ri to the sky.

"…I can help"

"Oh good"

"When is Nami going to get back? I'm hungry!"

"The more you complain the hungrier you'll get!" Usopp actually used his lying for good.

"But I'm hungry and bored!"

"Luffy! Shut up! I'm sure Nami-san will be back any minute" Sanji tried to calm the overactive captain.

"If not Luffy will become the great feared Cannibal Captain!" Usopp wiggled to emphasize his point.

"Boys! I'm back!"

"FOOD!" Luffy pulled the rope so tight it was hard for the others to breathe. With his rubber arms he grabbed the bag she held and rummaged in it. "These aren't eatable!" he pulled out the suits.

"Oh Nami-san it's so nice of you to buy these wonderful suits for us!" Sanji went heart eyed and wiggle inhuman like.

"Luffy was going to be the Cannibal Captain!" Usopp tried to chew the ropes away.

"Zzz" Zoro had fallen asleep long ago.

"Girls come up here!" Nami called.

"Girls?" Sanji smiled wildly.

"No, not for you" Nami slapped his hand lightly "You said you would come with me"

"Of Course Nami-swan!" The first two, Velrana and Is-ri, struggled to get up the rope latter while Kilara just jumped up.

"Do they have food?" Luffy asked innocently.

"So cute!" Is-ri ran and began fawning over him.

"I haven't seen beauty like that since…ever" Usopp could only blush as Velrana hugged him for the compliment.

"Zzz- what that sound?" he looked at the 2 girls fawning over the 2 boys and Sanji fawning over Nami. He turned to see a third girl who wasn't even looking at him. 'She's kinda cute with that utterly bored face' "Oi!"

"What do you want faggot?"

"Umm…"

Later Nami was trying to remember some dances she learned from Belle Mere.

"Step…turn…step…dip?"

"Well we'll be here forever" Zoro began to close his eyes when Sanji kicked his head.

"She's doing this for us marimo-head!"

"Like I said" Kilara walked forward grabbing Nami's hand spinning her around a few times then stopping with a dip. She ended her little escapade by dropping Nami.

"Ah!"

"…I can help"

"Umm…" Everyone was confused.

"She teaches dance lessons to men on town"

"I never would have guessed"

"I never would have taken the job if I wasn't broke"


	2. Actually Getting There

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights to One Piece enterprise.

The Dance

Summary: Nami finds a wealthy man is holding a grand ball. She wishes to attend to steal his riches but doesn't wish to be embarrassed by her mostly male crew.

Part 2-

After a semi-long day of 'dancing', the three girls left to prepare for tonight. Nami figured it was time for the boys to bathe. She shoved them all into the Going Merry's bathroom.

"Strip" she stomped her foot on the ground.

"While you're in here!" Zoro's eyes grew wide.

"What's the problem Zoro?" Luffy was all ready buck naked in the tub waiting for water.

"OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR YOU NAMI-SAN!" Sanji practically jumped out of his clothes and waited patiently next to Luffy.

"Eh…" Usopp sat across from Sanji.

"Come on Zoro!" Luffy smiled. Zoro sighed, took Luffy's hat off his head so it wouldn't get wet, and striped with the others.

Nami washed every inch of each of them.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Making you clean" Nami had been washing his…yeah.

"I can do that thanks"

"Zoro, you have to get clean! First you complain when I washed your chest, then your ass, then behind your ears, now your-"

"Clean!" Luffy stood smiling when Sanji finished scrubbing his back. Nami covered her eyes.

"Good go to your room and put on the clothes on your hammock" Eyes still covered she heard Zoro get up and pounce on Luffy.

"Take a TOWEL! People will be able to see you idiot!"

"So?" Luffy grabbed his hat and the towel Zoro handed him.

About 5 seconds later they heard a woman scream.

"LUFFY!" They all yelled.

"What? I took the towel!" They glared at Zoro who let out a long sigh.

Nami finished putting her hair up, smiling at her reflection, thinking about tonight's haul.

"Is everyone ready?" She came out and they were all in their respective spots Sanji and Usopp against the railing, Luffy on the figure head, and Zoro asleep by the stairs.

"Ahya! Nami-san, you look radiant!" She checked each boy to make sure they had put on their tuxedos correctly.

"Zoro!" She pointed to his cummerbund, which had been replaced with his Hamakari.

"It didn't fit" he turned away from her, because if he looked at her he would strangle her.

"We're he-re!" They heard Is-ri and Velrana say in unison, they were wearing matching green and purple, sluttish dresses and standing seductively at the bottom of the ship. Off in the distance, leaning against a tree was Kilara in a collared, Chinese style, black dress that left pretty much everything to the imagination save her calves. Nami took the arm Sanji offered her and they began toward the castle on the hill.

"Let me make one thing clear to you," Kilara turned to the swordsman on her arm, "I hate you"

"Thanks"

"Just thought I'd let you know"

"I bet this year we'll be locked in again"

"Locked in?" Usopp questioned Velrana's statement.

"Every year some one steals part of his treasure and we get locked in all night, he's so annoying!" Is-ri answered for Velrana.

"Why?" Luffy pondered.

"Because he talks and talks and talks and you can't tell him to shut up because 'He's royalty'" Velrana answered Luffy's question.

About two hours after they got there Zoro noticed some things. Sanji and Nami liked to dance for instance, or how Is-ri could eat as much as Luffy, _or_ how Velrana was as gullible as Chopper, OR how his own date had disappeared. Excuse him, _escort _had disappeared.

"Where's your date?" Luffy walked over as Is-ri went to the bathroom.

"She went to the bathroom"

"Oh" Zoro had cleared up that problem so he sat down,

"An hour and a half ago"

"Oh" he felt sorry Zoro got such a mean date…_escort_. Suddenly red lights flashed and large bars covered every door, window, and exit. The missing people in the group ran to Luffy and Zoro's table.

"Crap! Now we're here all night"

"Damn you Nami" Zoro glared at her.

"I didn't do it, after Is-ri said we'd be stuck here I changed my mind"

"This happens every year but they never catch the thief"

Eight hours later…

"I'm getting out of here! If that crazy bastard says one more word… I'm gunna" Zoro banged his head against the table. He stood up and the crew followed where they came to a wall and Zoro cut it open. When the wall fell, a stampede of people ran over them to get away from the speaking prince.

"Hey! Look what you did to my wa-" Zoro held his sword to Zehn's neck.

"Shut…the fuck…up" they left and walked around to the side of the castle. "K-Kilara?" Zoro pointed to the girl ahead of him with a large bag full of treasure.

"You took it?" Nami pointed towards her.

"What? Did you think you were the only thief on the island?" She picked up her loot and hoped away.


	3. And Lastly

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights to One Piece enterprise.

The Dance

Summary: Nami finds a wealthy man is holding a grand ball. She wishes to attend to steal his riches but doesn't wish to be embarrassed by her mostly male crew.

The Epilogue-

Luffy, Is-ri, Usopp, and Velrana were saying their good byes and Zoro just looked at the sun rise.

"Hey," Sanji patted him on the back "Just in case" he put a bottle with something alcoholic in it next to Zoro's arm.

"Kilara!" Kilara walked next to Is-ri.

"Where is he?" the four pointed to the ship. "HEY! ZORO!" she turned to the four, "Can I talk to him alone?" they all got on the ship.

"What?" he asked flatly.

"Come down here! I want to apologize"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm Sorry I ruined your night for my own personal gain, I had fun for the half hour I spent with you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, your really nice to put up with me"

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop saying that"

"Thank you, for apologizing" he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"THIS IS THE GUY WHO ROBBED THE PRINCE!" she screamed then Navy men and Marines popped out of nowhere.

"Now's a good time to go!" Sanji yelled as Robin and Chopper came up the rope latter with the supplies.

"What did Zoro do?" Chopper poked him as Zoro helped pull up the groceries. Is-ri and Velrana got off in time for them to sail away unharmed.

"BITCH!"

"I love you too Zoro!"

End


End file.
